The Werecat
by BlackRavenFire
Summary: Blaze runs from her home world thanks to a new law that says all Were-animals must be killed. Will probably contain Sonaze.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sonic the hedgehog fanfic so don't go to hard on me. Blaze the Werecat looks exactly the same as the picture.**

* * *

The castle was under full lock down.

"Don't worry your Highnesses we'll get the Werecat and find your daughter."

"Please hurry."

"Of course!" The walrus gave a rough salute before running out of the throne room.

"I don't know where she keeps going. Blaze needs to stay in the castle."

"Honey something's up with her and we need to find out what it is. I know she hates it but since we enforced the law that there are no werewolves or any other species of Were's in this kingdom she's got to stay here."

* * *

"How do I get past?" Blaze muttered to herself. "I need to get out of here."

The vault door was sealed shut only to be opened when the contents were needed again. She dashed over to a pillar for cover and walked behind a guard and hit him square in the back and used him to send the other guards flying.

"To easy."

The door opened and the Werecat walked in going past every treasure until finding what she was looking for. Blaze picked up the Sol emeralds and used their power to transport her into a different dimension. When she woke up she saw a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox staring down at her.

"You okay?" The hedgehog asked.

"Fine." Blaze replied.

The fox hid behind the hedgehog and whispered " Sonic we don't know what this thing is we should just give it dinner and leave so that dinner isn't us."

"Don't be silly Tails, if it wanted to eat us it would have done it already." Sonic said and walked up to Blaze "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help"

* * *

**Write a review telling me what you think, if I could do anything to make it better, something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter guys! I wont keep you waiting any longer!**

* * *

**Sonic's ****POV**

The Cat-Monster got up off the ground and walked over towards me and Tails. Tails yelped in fright and shot behind a nearby rock in case the ferocious cat monster was trying to harm us. He thinks that it could be a dangerous experiment from Doctor Eggmans lab.

"Hey Tails come on out! This thing won't hurt us! At least I don't think so!" I yelled over to Tails who walked back out like a child who had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have. I looked back up at the thing that had just approached us and saw that it's ears had drooped after me saying that. Sad maybe? Tails flew around it a few times before sitting down in front of it and looked straight up at it.

"Sonic I think you upset her."

"How do you know it's a she?" I asked.

He turned towards me and pointed at himself. "Uh hello! Child prodigy here!" Standing up he walked around the cat. "I think I read about this. It's a disease that is spread by someone who is affected biting someone who isn't. It's some kind of lycanthropy. It can still speak and has its own free will but-" He lifted up one of it's arms grunting because of the weight. "-On full moons cannot speak and doesn't have its own free will. I also read that in the Sol Dimension ever since a werefox attacked the royal castle and attacked the princess they were all ordered to be killed. There are also rumors going around that the princess was bitten that night."

"Princess...You mean Blaze?!" I was desperate to know if this was all true.

"Yup the very same pussy cat."

"I didn't know the news had spread to this dimension."

Tails jumped in surprise as the cat spoke. "Sorry if I startled you."

"N-n-no I'm just pretty jumpy tonight."

"Hah I'll take it from here Tails." I pushed him gently to the side. "So you're from the Sol Dimension?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Get involved in this Were madness much...Blaze?!"

"What?" She seemed pretty shocked that I guessed who she was correctly.

"Ha it is you! I knew it all along." For some reason I found myself hugging her. She blushed a bright red before hugging me back. "I missed you pussy cat."

"I missed you too blue blur." I let go of Blaze and turned back around and saw Tails had made a heart shape with his hands.

"Tails we are not in love." I said sternly but I didn't know if what I said was true or not.

The sun started making it's way over the horizon sending an orange glow over us. Blaze hunched over and grunted in pain when the suns rays hit her and turned back into her regular self.

"Blaze! Your back to normal!" I yelled and picked her up and spun her around before putting her back down.

She chuckled and looked over at Tails. "I'm guessing you want a hug now?"

"Uh, well, I, uh." Tails stuttered blushing and scratching the back of his head. "M-maybe we should head back to my place."

"Sure buddy you better still have that plate of chili dogs in your fridge." I said to Tails.

Blaze laughed. "Chili dogs morning, noon and night. You haven't changed a bit."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tails made them all breakfast. Chili dogs for Sonic, fish for Blaze and a few slices of toast for himself. Halfway through there was a loud thump on the door.

"Tails! It's me Amy! I need to talk to you!" Amy yelled.

Tails reluctantly put down his plate and headed towards the door. "What do you want?" He said opening the door. She stomped inside ranting on about something.

"That big fox-like beast attacked again last night! It tore down my bloody door and demanded to find Blaze saying she fled to this world to avoid getting killed! What is his problem?!"

Tails closed the door leading into the living room where Sonic and Blaze were eating breakfast. They could still hear Amy's yelling and Tails raising his voice to be heard over her.

When things had quieted down Tails came back in muttering under his breath.

"Whats the matter?" Sonic asked.

"Amy forced me to stay outside her house tonight incase that beast comes again." Tails said angrily.

"Have you got a spare bed Tails?" Blaze asked yawning.

"Yeah it's upstairs at the end of the hallway." Tails's look of anger gone from his face. Blaze got up, streched and headed up the stairs with Sonic following behind her. She was getting into bed when Sonic came in behind her.

"You don't mind if I sleep with you, do you?" Sonic asked.

"No." Blaze replied "Come on in."

Sonic got into the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and she fell asleep purring gently.

"Sweet dreams Blazey." Sonic kissed her on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I put in some Sonaze there! Sonaze is the best. Screw Sonamy and Silvaze. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOOOO! Sorry I'm like hyper today. I've had a lot to do recently but I have decided to shove it all out of the way to write this chapter. I'll probably spoil everything so you better just read for yourselves.**

* * *

"GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ALIEN-BOY!"

Blaze sat up and yawned loudly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Apart from the fact Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Vector play Call of Duty Ghosts extinction mode every morning. Loudly." Sonic said sleeply and pulled Blaze back under the covers and hugged her. "Just go back to sleep and let the little boys play their games."

They would have gotten back to sleep if Tails hadn't kicked the door down and ran into their room. "Sonic! We just got past the second barrier hive! It was epiiiiiiic! No thanks to Vector though."

"That's nice Tails. What time is it?" Sonic asked not even bothering to look at the fox standing at the end of the bed.

"Dude, you two have been sleeping for ages it's like five o'clock!" Tails pointed at the pretend watch on his wrist. "And uh are you two surgically joined together or are you just in l-o-v-e?"

"Stick a sock in it Tails!" Sonic growled causing the young kitsune to burst out laughing and he walked out the room singing 'Can you feel the love tonight'.

"We better get up before Pervert Prower comes back again." Blaze said and hopped out of bed and started getting dressed. "You coming?"

"Yeah just gimme a minute."

* * *

Downstairs in the living room, Tails was playing the Xbox and Sonic and Blaze were chatting at the table. "Hey Knuckles you wouldn't mind helping me on something tonight would ya?" Tails said into the headset he was wearing.

"Sure when should I come over?" Came the muffled reply.

"Meet me at Amy's house in an hour. She's been ranting on about how a hideous monster has been attacking her house." He said the 'hideous monster' part in his best Amy voice.

"Right. See you then."

Tails turned off the Xbox and headed for the kitchen. "You guys want anything to eat?"

"We're good!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic what would happen if Silver of Amy found out if we were uh, you know, in love?" Blaze asked nervously.

"Don't worry Blaze." Sonic took hold of Blaze's hand and looked her right in the eye. "No-one is gonna find out. But if they do, they'll have a hard time trying to split us up."

"Thank you Sonic." Blaze hugged Sonic tightly and let go at the sound of the doorbell.

"I've got it." Tails skidded over to the door and opened it. "Hi Amy."

"Tails I need you over at my house before sunset and I want you to take care of that thing within an hour after! Got it? Good!" She pulled the door shut with a slam and stomped away.

"Wouldn't a phone call have worked?!" Tails was clearly annoyed that Amy had just came to yell in his face.

* * *

**I decided to end it here because I have a surprise for the next chapter!** **:) Until then please review!**


End file.
